Pyja-Robot (Cartoon Continuity)/Gallery
Screenshot_2018-10-25-15-20-02.png Screenshot_2018-10-25-15-21-41.png E931B5F1-E65B-4A51-B603-9F9C1EF513E2.png Romeo_hugging_PJ_Robot..png Romeo_draws_on_PJ_Robot's_face..png PJ_Masks_see_what_Romeo_drew_on_PJ_Robot..png Gekko cleans PJ Robot.jpeg Owlette?.jpeg PJ_Robot_using_the_machine_to_turn_him_into_Robot..png The_PJ_Masks_victory_pose_in_Romeo's_Disguise..png First appearance of PJ Robot.jpeg PJ Robot resisting Romeo’s control.jpeg Gekko and PJ Robot hug.jpeg Screenshot_2018-10-25-12-20-10.png Screenshot_2018-10-25-12-21-02.png D3EA59A2-B803-43F6-81A4-9496C4B937A7.png FD3B7AB1-2700-4544-9B5C-35D01901AA2E.png A3948EFB-7C75-41D2-8E2C-DC3A852D5BA5.png 53868D22-0CD7-4E54-9BD2-BCA9177EE84D.png PJ Robot, you’ve proven yourself worthy today!.jpeg PJ Robot hearing that the PJ Masks really need him!.jpeg The PJ Masks Touch the crystal while PJ Robot recovers.jpeg The crystal (with the lights).jpeg The crystal (without the lights).jpeg PJ Masks and PJ Robot saved the day!.jpeg Screenshot_20180728-162310.png 3B1A985C-F736-4390-BC4D-85E7D5F04006.jpeg 3B1A985C-F736-4390-BC4D-85E7D5F04006.jpeg Screenshot_20180728-200227.png Gekko’s cute lizard tail.jpeg Screenshot_2018-11-30-17-36-39.png Screenshot_2018-11-30-17-36-45.png File:Screenshot_20191114-140511_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-140529_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-210057_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-210114_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-210227_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-26-09-47-50.png Screenshot_20191114-205408_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191114-205508_YouTube.jpg Rce up to the mystery mountain.jpg E58ABBE0-AC8B-446D-B44B-34DF467649A4.png 5002180D-4BBA-4ECA-BFC6-CCFC8889AE88.png 15C516E2-BD22-44AD-9E18-E4BF3FD0B640.png 88706D05-F3D6-4E79-ABA6-0B7594CD83E0.jpeg 0C1057DC-E186-476F-ACB4-F023ACA19647.jpeg 02A06FF8-4CA4-46F3-95A1-13B3636DD434.jpeg 68DDAE5B-F6A6-4255-A499-497E2795BB39.jpeg A6391624-5AE6-4E1A-8011-759DC02FD7C7.jpeg 43E60D75-079D-4FE8-A8F1-5F9CDDFA9386.jpeg CA681A76-0EA6-4357-A497-715AA44AD66B.jpeg images (3).jpg PJ Robot weapons.png Oh yeah? How come we were jumping to the moon in it then?.jpeg Scram out of our HQ!.jpeg Screenshot 20191114-214000 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-213911 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-213740 YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-232139_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-232218_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191114-234601_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191115-074014_YouTube.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-27-25.png Screenshot 20191114-220331 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-220304 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-220234 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-14-11.png Screenshot 20191114-220940 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-220917 YouTube.jpg PJ Masks victory stance in Power Pondweed.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-58-51.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-09-05-37.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-09-07-16.png PJ Robot glaring at Owlette.jpeg Screenshot 20191114-222017 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-222007 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-221943 YouTube.jpg Pj-robot-thinking-too-save-the-pj's.png Screenshot 20191114-230018.png Screenshot 20191114-225816.png Dizzy PJ Robot and Wolfies.png How do you guys get on the moon.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-04.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-09.png Maybe you can tag along with us for just one night.jpeg The PJ Masks talk while Armadylan lifts PJ Robot.jpeg Armadylan mopes while the PJ Masks look at each other.jpeg Romeosactionstoys (34).png Romeosactionstoys (35).png Romeosactionstoys (36).png Romeosactionstoys (37).png Romeosactionstoys (39).png Romeosactionstoys (40).png FAE1DD59-B17F-4045-BE97-D0962C46AF26.jpeg Screenshot 20191114-231435 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-231307 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-231252 YouTube.jpg BCE97C48-93B1-4A7F-B153-DCF942F9F6F1.jpeg A4391770-ABC6-409D-890E-C0C3BBA39AB6.jpeg C21B68DC-70B6-4DBF-9128-C29B574DB1C2.jpeg Screenshot 2019-04-16-13-48-30.png PJ Masks and PJ Robot back in the PJ Rocket.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h50m24s37.png surprised pj masks.PNG pj comet pic 1.PNG ticked off pj masks.PNG gekko questioning romeo.PNG spooked.PNG worried pj robot.PNG and now we're trapped.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-05-20-14h09m45s58.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-20-14h10m35s50.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-15-15h07m38s6.png RobotGoesWrong3.png RobotGoesWrong4.png RobotGoesWrong6.png Moths,_PJ_Robot,_and_Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki_hides_behind_Luna_Girl’s_back.jpeg Gekko giving PJ Robot a fistbump.PNG Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-31-04-613.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-36-04-703.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-32-28-681.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-32-58-501.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-31-15-375.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-30-55-279.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-30-47-880.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-22-12-576.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-22-04-484.jpg pj robot sweeping.PNG BF82F582-C5ED-4A01-940F-5E60166770EE.jpeg PJ_Masks,_Armadylan_and_Wolfy_Kids.png Kevin_apologizing_to_PJ_Robot_and_the_PJs.png Rip_asking_Armadylan.png Arma-Leader victory pose.jpeg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-40-55-669.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-41-06-841.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-11-019.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-43-949.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-49-814.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-54-594.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-54-01-438.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-54-07-945.jpg Hey,_PJ_Robot!_What's_shakin.png The_PJ_Picture_Player_alerts_the_PJ_Masks._.png The_PJ_Masks_watching_everything_through_the_PJ_PIcture_Player.png Your powers have been confiscated.jpeg Luna Girl, Catboy, and Owlette block Mothzuki.jpeg PJ Robot gets overpowers by the crystal’s power.jpeg Fly Me to the Moon victory pose.jpeg owlette raising her hand.PNG pj masks voting.PNG Armadylan apologizes to the PJ Masks.jpeg pj robot checks the cameras.PNG Screenshot_20190921-113107.png Screenshot_20190922-041137.png Screenshot_20190929-051046.png Kevin joins the PJ Masks in their victory pose.jpeg catboy checks on pj robot.PNG angry pj robot.PNG inventions almost fall on pj robot.PNG pj robot builds the pj seeker.PNG pj robot uses the crystal.PNG pj robot in front of the seeker.PNG he's getting away.PNG Screenshot 20191020-211549 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191020-212220 Chrome.jpg PJMaskswinWolfyPowers.PNG pjrobotgetsready.PNG Surprise!.png Happy Birthday, Luna!.png Robot's_Washed_Up_(3).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(4).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(6).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(8).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(10).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(11).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(12).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(14).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(15).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(16).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(17).png Robot's Washed Up (23).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(27).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(28).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(29).png Robot's Washed Up (31).png Robot's Washed Up (32).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(33).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(34).png Alright,_Night_Ninja._Playtime's_over!.png Go,_Catboy!.png Catboy's_hero_stance_in_Catboy_Power_Up_02.png Catboy_summons_his_Super_Cat_Stripes_01.png Catboy_is_pulled_away_01.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_being_pulled_away_01.png PJ_Robot_talking_to_Catboy_01.png PJ_Robot_talking_to_Catboy_02.png Catboy_breaks_free_of_his_Super_Cat_Stripes_01.png Catboy_summons_his_Super_Cat_Stripes_02.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_being_pulled_away_02.png PJ_Robot_facepalms.png PJ_Robot_talking_to_Catboy_03.png Catboy_summons_his_Super_Cat_Stripes_03.png Catboy_is_pulled_away_02.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_being_pulled_away_03.png Annoyed_PJ_Robot.png PJ_Robot_suggests_Catboy_to_make_a_tightrope_01.png PJ_Robot_suggests_Catboy_to_make_a_tightrope_02.png PJ_Robot_suggests_Catboy_to_make_a_tightrope_03.png PJ_Robot_applauding_01.png PJ_Robot_gives_a_thumbs_up_to_Catboy.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_swinging_by_01.png Catboy_swings_by_PJ_Robot.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_swinging_by_02.png PJ_Robot_applauding_02.png Surprised_PJ_Robot.png PJ_Robot_sees_that_Catboy_is_in_the_water.png PJ_Robot_flies_off_to_help_Catboy_in_the_water.png Pj robot.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h44m01s230.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h44m43s146.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h44m55s5.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h45m11s169.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m17s95.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m30s228.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m44s103.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h26m16s170.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h26m29s41.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-20-08h14m33s48.png Screenshot 20191005-113212.png Screenshot 20191005-113133.png Category:Galleries (Characters)